Hollyfall
Hollyfall is currently called Hollykit, and next year will be Hollypaw (*does a little dance of excitement*). I am hoping to find a mentor pretty soon, so that I can be ready and I don’t have to fight for a mentor. I know this probably isn’t going to happen, but it’s worth a shot! I have Contents! �� Description She is a orange she-cat with a lighter muzzle, green eyes and pink ears. She has short fur, and is the same breed as squirrelflight, a Norwegian Forest Cat. Her body is lithe and small, and she is able to slip through the tiniest gaps. Her real life description (by her friends) would probably be a bit crazy and funny once you get to know her. Shy, quiet and anxious when you first meet her. She has anxiety regularly, but is the top writer in her class （╹◡╹） How I started to read Warriors I have a lot of overdue books at my old school (and some I never returned), and I was just waiting in the library (I couldn’t borrow any books because I had too many overdue ones) and I saw this shelf full with a series. I opened the first one, and my mind was so excited! I read the first chapter but I skipped the prologue cause it seemed boring. I introduced the first book to my friend, and we were suddenly crazy about it. Now I own the first two books of the first series, the fifth book of the first series, the first book of the second series, the sixth book from the second series, the boxed bookcase thing of the third and the fourth series, the first book of the fifth series, Tigerheart’s shadow, and I’ve been reading Bravelands as well. I also go to the local library every Thursday and borrow new books. How I discovered BlogClan I love to make fanfictions, and I was looking for clan ideas and surfing the net. I saw one with a mouse clicker on the image, and I clicked on the link. It led me to the awesome, fun-loving, caring BlogClan! I’ve been on BlogClan for a month or so now, but I’ve grown quite happy in the digital environment of BlogClan! (That sounds cheesy doesn’t it) How I joined the BlogClan Wiki I was exploring BlogClan and just searching up random stuff, and I decided to explore down the bottom. First I clicked on the ‘BlogClan debates’ and it led me to the BlogClan wiki. I decided to explore around there, and realised people were making profile pages for themselves, and I decided I wanted to make one too. I signed in on August 10, 2019, and it was September 4, 2019 when I wrote this. Fanfictions I am on Wattpad, please check out my Wattpad account. I have made a lot of fanfictions on Wattpad, and i would like more reads so people think I exist on BlogClan. My favourite fan fictions and stories are; •Bluethunder’s Pain •Needletail’s Cloud •The Warrior Cats Guide •Mountain out of a Molehill Roleplays on the Blog I’ve asked for a secret page on the role playing page, and I am hoping to start IvyClan with a couple of people willing to join my roleplay. I‘m so excited!! ���� I don’t think I’ve joined any other role plays, wait hold that thought, I think I was on surviving thunderclan once, but I think I may have forgotten that I was still on there and ‘died’. Friends (Just Add urself) I’m not sure that I have many friends, but anyway, please add yourself if you know me and would like to be my friend. Add your li-Blackpaw/shade is hereeeeenks to your profile pages as well! -Bluebellpaw Trivia -I am a very bubbly, chatty, and a little bit of a crazy person once you get to know me -I love broccoli and hate capsicum -I like turtles -I have a pet turtle -I have 18 warriors books -My favourite cat in the warriors series is Alderheart - I think Finleap and Twigbranch should have kits -I am also on the warriors-oc’s wiki, and the warrior cats Fanfiction wiki - I love ice-cream ���� -Rootpaw is my fav character in TBC - I love the name Flamingrose - Mosskit should be given a second life (she barely got a chance to live it!��) Category:She-cat Category:Kit